I Should've Kissed You
by Fuzzypengu
Summary: Austin and Ally should've kissed. Can Austin change that to did kiss?
1. The kiss

I should've kissed you

A/N: So this is my first story and I'm not sure if I'm going to like it so just bear with me and we'll figure this out together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally and I never will. I also don't own One Direction. -_- I wish. I also don't own The Proposal which I use very briefly.

Ally's POV

Why didn't he kiss me? Am I not good enough? Am I not sending the right signals? Or is he just clueless? Let me start at the beginning. Yesterday Dallas asked me out. I was like sure, yeah, whatever, you know? Totally Ally D. So anyway when we went out we ended up going to the beach and then to a scary movie. It was horrible. I fell asleep but Dallas woke me up with his girly screaming. I looked up and the movie showed a guy with a chainsaw. I wasn't scared at all. So I shoved Dallas off and went back to sleep. After the movie I was hungry (Dallas ate all the popcorn. That pig). We went down to the food court and got some falafel (A/N don't ask). During our "romantic" dinner I noticed something tickling my leg. I looked down and Dallas was rubbing his big, hairy foot all over it. I couldn't believe it! But then Austin, that kid is a life saver, came out of nowhere and asked me to write a song with him. Of course I said yes. Dallas was being a pig and not a very polite one either. So after I thanked Dallas I left with a weirded out look on my face with Austin. "Not a nice date, I'm guessing," he laughed. "You only get to say that because you don't like him," I chided. Five minutes with Austin and I was already having a better time. When we went back to Sonic Boom, I locked the door and we went up to the practice room. Neither of us felt like actually writing a song so we watched The Proposal. I just love that movie. When Sandra Bullock proposed to Ryan Reynolds I almost started crying with happiness. Austin started laughing and tickling me though so I didn't get to see the rest of the movie. When he finally stopped he was so close to me. Our breath was one; we couldn't stop staring at each other. I realized how bad I wanted me and Austin to happen. And me, being Ally, got nervous at the random thought, pushed him off and started chewing my hair. How romantic. Austin laughed again and rubbed the back of his neck. "While that was fun Ally, I have to go home. It's almost eleven." "Yeah," I say, "I think I'm just going to stay here tonight." Austin got a funny look on his face. He moved close and leaned closer. I closed my eyes. "Be safe," he whispers. When I open my eyes I couldn't help but be a little confused and upset. Then he left. And now I'm thinking about "the incident" twelve hours later.' _Oh boy' I thought, 'this is going to be a long day.' _

Austin's POV

When I saw Ally yesterday I thought it was fate. I mean I was going to spy on, I mean observe, her date anyway. I never liked Dallas. I thought he was sneaky and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw him start playing footsie with my innocent Ally. I mean she wouldn't do something like that to me right? So after I saved her, we went back to Sonic Boom. When we started watching The Proposal, I thought _'a chick flick? Awesome! I get Ally snuggles!'_ which is chickish sounding, I know. When Sandra Bullock proposed to Ryan Reynolds though I mean come on, I had to let Ally know how I felt about her. I couldn't do it just yet so I laughed and starting tickling her. Once I had her on the ground we were so close. I wanted so badly to kiss her. Still I didn't know how she felt about me yet. I couldn't do it. It didn't matter anyway. She pushed me off; I laughed once more and rubbed my neck nervously. "While that was fun Ally, I have to go home. It's almost eleven." She just said, "I think I'm going to stay here tonight". Suddenly I had this really weird idea. I mean now would be the best time to show her I cared and wanted to protect her. What better way to do it than with a kiss? I moved closer, craned my head and… lost my nerve. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was erratic. It was perfect. And what do I say? "Be safe". Two words that don't even begin to capture the attention I want to shower her with. The way I think about her at night. How I want to protect and care for her. Just "be safe". Yeah there's a winning line. Then I left. Now its three in the morning and I can't stop thinking about that moment. I should've kissed her. I will always regret this, the rest of my life. When I called Dez, he couldn't understand the predicament I was in and was he usual Dez self. I kinda threw my phone into the wall. But it didn't break. I had to break something and that something turned out to be a pillow. Big Bad Austin right? Tomorrow I will tell her how I feel. I will. I just have to get the courage and a song. This was going to be a long night.

Ally POV

After working at the store all day the last thing I wanted was a tired Austin. I loved my best friend when he was energetic but tired was scary. I don't mean go take a nap tired. I mean bone tired. "Hey, Ally" he mumbled, "I have a song to play for you." OMG this is why he's so tired. He can't write a song for crap. "Austin go take a nap". "NO! It can't wait I have the courage NOW". "Fine, let's go". When we got up there I noticed I didn't lock the doors. "Austin one minute," I said. "Hurry, hurry, hurry," he mumbled. When I got up to the practice room I noticed the lights were off and some candles had been lit. Is that a rose? "Ally, I need to tell you something after you listen to this song. It pretty much describes how I felt last night."

_I keep playing inside my head  
All that you said to me  
I lie awake just to convince myself  
This wasn't just a dream_

Cause you were right here  
And I should've taken the chance  
But I got so scared  
And I lost the moment again

It's all that I can think about, oh  
You're all that I can think about

Is your heart taken?  
Is there somebody else on your mind?  
I'm so sorry, I'm so confused  
Just tell me, am I out of time?

Is your heart breaking?  
How do you feel about me now?  
I can't believe I let you walk away  
When, when I Should Have Kissed You

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

Every morning when I leave my house  
I always look for you, yeah  
I see you every time I close my eyes  
What am I gonna do?  
And all my friends say  
That I'm punching over my weight  
But in your eyes I  
Saw how you were looking at me

It's all that I can think about, oh  
You're all that I can think about

Is your heart taken?  
Is there somebody else on your mind?  
I'm so sorry, I'm so confused  
Just tell me, am I out of time?

Is your heart breakin?  
How do you feel about me now?  
I can't believe I let you walk away  
When, when I Should Have Kissed You

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

When you stood there  
Just a heartbeat away  
When we were dancing  
And you looked up at me  
If I had known that  
That i'd be feeling this way  
If I could replay  
I would have never let you go

No, oh...  
Never have let you go...  
Am I out of time?

Is your heart taken?  
Is there somebody else on your mind?  
I'm so sorry, i'm so confused  
Just tell me, am I out of time?

Is your heart breakin?  
How do you feel about me now?  
I can't believe I let you walk away  
When, when I Should Have Kissed You

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

Wow. WOW. I can't believe he felt the same way. "Ally let's talk"

Austin's POV

"Ally let's talk," I said. "That song was amazing, Austin." "I know but that's not the point. That is really how I felt last night after I left. Ally I need you in my life and if it can't be as my girlfriend, I don't care. I just don't want to lose you. I couldn't bear it," I whisper standing next to her now. Leaning closer and closer. Her eyes close, "I think I can live with being your girlfriend" My heart races and I lean down and kiss her. I sweet and passionate and 1,000 times better than I ever thought this moment would be. I know I shouldn't have just left her. But I also know she'll understand my reasons. But for now it was just us. And that video camera in the corner… wait. VIDEO CAMERA? My and Ally start screaming "TRISH!"

A/N so I thought it was pretty good and I need comments. Remember Good, Bad, Otherwise. See that review button? Click and reply.


	2. Why she did it

A/N: This will probably be the last chapter but I might add one more. Please don't expect anything super long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. I also do not own One Direction which is where I got the title for this story.

Trish's POV

I know Austin and Ally deserve their privacy but I couldn't just not watch them. After I squeezed the details out of why Austin called Dez last night, I needed to watch. So I got that redheaded doof to set up the camera. He may be stupid but he really knows his stuff. Anyway, now that I knew what Austin was going to do, I could at least warn Ally but, after I called her this morning and she didn't answer I kinda forgot. I mean if the girl gets surprised and freaks out about this, it's her own fault she didn't answer me. When Dez asked me why I needed the camera I actually told him. I mean he did help me after all. All he said was "I call getting the popcorn". '_Ok you just do that Dez_' I thought. I went back to my job but after a while I got bored and decided it was about time and went home. I turned my laptop on, hooked it up to the TV, dragged over some bean bags, and started waiting for Dez. In about two seconds he bolted up the stairs and into my room. We couldn't do this at Sonic Boom and he didn't have a TV in his room so this was it. "Sorry I'm late," he coughed," I had to turn off my TV in my room". You have got to be kidding. I'm going to kill that kid someday. "Shut up! It's starting," I say taking a little popcorn. I wasn't lying. Austin had just stumbled into the room looking quite tired, and a little worried. He started setting up candles and turned off the lights. Is that a rose? He was really going all out. Just when I was worried Ally wasn't going to show up, she hurried into the room. "Ally, I need to tell you something after you listen to this song. It pretty much describes how I felt last night," whispers Austin. Then he started singing the possibly most romantic song ever. "Ally, let's talk." Does he know what he just got into? After that she must be a wreck. He won't get a complete sentence out of her, let alone a whole conversation. "That song was amazing, Austin." And so I was wrong. "I know but that's not the point. That is really how I felt last night after I left. Ally I need you in my life and if it can't be as my girlfriend, I don't care. I just don't want to lose you. I couldn't bear it." "Awwww," Dez and I say together. Then we make faces at each other and turn back to our friends love lives. Now it's getting good. Austin got up and is closer to Ally than I have ever seen before. Both of their eyes are shut and breathing like they just ran a marathon. "I think I could live with being your girlfriend," whispers Ally. Then they kiss. It was so sweet. "So Dez, have you had your first kiss yet," I ask. "No. Have you?" Of course he doesn't get my hint. So I just lean in and kiss him. It's like thousands upon thousands of fireworks going off in my head. "Does that answer your question?" "Not really but I would like to try that again sometime," he says with a cute wink. When did I start thinking of Dez as cute? I don't know but I'll tell you I think it's the best decision I have ever made in my fifteen years. Just then I hear "TRISH". Well I guess they found the video camera. I pull Dez up, grab his hand, and say "They just can't live without me." And off to Sonic Boom we go to explain ourselves.

A/N: I know it was short but I really liked it and felt it was almost better than the first. Thanks to bronxx2010, LoveShipper, R5 Lover, Smileeey231, DC-Kitty21, and LMJaguar. I love you guys and without you this story would not have been continued.


	3. Happily ever after

A/N: Finally! The last chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Austin or Ally or Dez or Trish

Ally's POV

I can't believe that Trish got us on tape! I mean it's embarrassing enough that she saw it, but the press was too much. They had a field day with it! But at least I and Austin are finally together. I still can't believe that happened. Maybe I should watch that tape again ;). Why was he so nervous? Did he really not think that I would like him? And then Dez and Trish. Man that is just another story all in itself. I can't trust myself to believe that they like each other. I mean me and Austin did have a bet running before they admitted it (I bet never) but I guess pigs are flying all over town. Maybe I should check the news…

Austin's POV

Why was I so nervous about telling Ally? Austin Moon never gets nervous. But I guess he does. Lol now I'm talking about myself in third person. Ohhh, pancakes! I love Ally! She's the BEST. Oh Man they even have chocolate chips! Thank you whoever got us together! Oh right that was me (A/N: technically it was me). Aww now I got to kiss her again.

Dez's POV

Why would Trish kiss me? I mean it was awesomesauce but I still want to know why. Oh well. Dez's got himself a girlfriend! Hahahaha suckers. Aww here comes my Trishypooh. She hates it when I call her that. "Trishypooh! I WUV YOU" Oh shiz now she's giving me a dirty look.

Trish's POV

I love Dez but seriously? Trishypooh? I should call him… an elephant tractor pineapple. Oh well he'd probably take it as a compliment. I just hope I love him enough not to kill him.

A/N: ok so that was incredibly short and took about 5 seconds (30 minutes) and I'm not sure I'm proud of it but it will have to do. THE END and awesomesauce to you.


End file.
